Kapitelliste 1–100
Dies ist eine Liste der ersten einhundert Kapitel des Fairy-Tail-Mangas. Band 1 |- | 1 | | 妖精の尻尾 | Fairy TailDer Titel des Mangas Fairy Tail wird üblicherweise in Katakana im Japanischen geschrieben, während es im Manga selbst neben der Katakana- auch noch eine Kanji-Schreibweise gibt. Die Furigana, also die Lesehilfe für jüngere Japaner, für diese Schriftzeichen geben jedoch nicht die Schriftzeichen , also an, sondern , . | Der Schwanz der Fee | |- | 2 | | 総長あらわる! | Master arawaru!Auch hier bedeuten die Kanji eher , also | Der Meister erscheint! | |- | 3 | | 火竜と猿と牛 | Karyū to Saru to Ushi | Salamander, Affe und Ochse | |- | 4 | | 子犬座の星霊 | Koinuza no Seirei | Stellargeist von Canis Minor | |} Band 2 |- | 5 | ( ) | Day Break (Hinode) | Sonnenaufgang | Daybreak |- | 6 | | 潜入せよ!!エバルー屋敷!! | Sennyū seyo!! Everlue yashiki!! | Schleicht euch hinein!! Everlues Villa!! | Wir schleichen uns in die Villa von Ebalu ein! |- | 7 | | 魔導士の弱点 | Madōshi no Jakuten | Der Schwachpunkt des Magiers | Die Schwächen der Magier |- | 8 | | ルーシィVSエバルー公爵 | Lucy vs. Everlue-kōshaku | Lucy gegen Fürst Everlue | Lucy vs. Fürst Ebalu |- | 9 | ( ) | Dear Kaby (Shin'ai naru Kaby e) | Mein lieber Kaby | Dear Kaby - Lieber Kaby |- | 10 | | 鎧の魔道士 | Yoroi no Madōshi | Gerüstete Schwertkämpferin | Die Zauberin in der Rüstung |- | 11 | | その列車はナツを乗せていく | Sono Ressha wa Natsu o nosete iku | Jener Zug, in dem Natsu mitfährt | Natsu wird auf den Zug gesetzt |- | 12 | | 呪歌 | Juka | Fluchballade | Die Zauberflöte |- | 13 | | 死神は二度笑う | Shinigami wa nido warau | Der Sensenmann lacht zweimal. | Der Todesgott lacht zweimal |} Band 3 |- | 14 | | 妖精女王 | colspan="2" | Titania | |- | 15 | | 妖精たちは風の中 | Yōsei-tachi wa Kaze no Naka | Feen im Wind | Feen im Wind |- | 16 | | カゲヤマを捕まえろ!! | Kageyama o tsukamaero!! | Ergreift Kageyama! | Fangt Kage! |- | 17 | | 乙女の魔法 | Otome no Mahō | Die Magie der Jungfer | Die Magie einer jungen Frau |- | 18 | | 炎と風 | Honō to Kaze | Feuer und Wind | Flammen und Wind |- | 19 | | 無理,ナツじゃ勝てないよ. | Muri, Natsu ja katenai yo. | Es ist unmöglich, Natsu, du kannst nicht gewinnen. | Das kannst du nicht gewinnen, Natsu! |- | 20 | | 強く生きる為に | Tsuyoku ikiru tame ni | Um stark zu leben | Wie man ein starkes Leben führt |- | 21 | | 最強チーム!!! | Saikyō Team!!! | Ein starkes Team!!! | Das stärkste Team! |- | 22 | | ナツvs.エルザ | Natsu vs. Elsa | Natsu gegen Elsa | Natsu gegen Elsa |} Band 4 |- | 23 | lang="ja-Jpan" | 罪と罰 | Tsumi to Batsu | Schuld und SühneDer Titel kommt ursprünglich von einem Roman von Autor Fjodor Michailowitsch Dostojewskis aus dem Jahr 1866. | |- | 24 | lang="ja-Jpan" | 2階 | Ni-kai | Der erste StockSowohl in der englischen als auch der japanischen Sprache ist das Erdgeschoss bereits die erste Etage. In der deutschen Sprache hingegen gilt das Geschoss sozusagen als nullter Stock. | Steckbrief: Happy |- | 25 | | 呪われた島 | Norowareta shima | Verfluchte Insel | |- | 26 | | 月は出ているか | Tsuki wa dete iru ka | Ist der Mond schon ausgegangen? | |- | 27 | | デリオラ | colspan="2" | Deliora | |- | 28 | | 月の雫 | Moon Drip | Mondtropfenwörtlich | |- | 29 | | グレイとリオン | colspan="2" | Gray und Lyon | |- | 30 | | 夢の続き | Yume no Tsuzuki | Die Fortsetzung des Traums | |} Band 5 |- | 31 | | 恐怖の毒毒ゼリー | Kyōfu no doku-doku Jelly | Fürchterliche, giftige Götterspeise | |- | 32 | | ナツvs.波動のユウカ | Natsu vs. Hadō no Yuuka | Natsu gegen Yuuka, die Welle | |- | 33 | | 閉じろ? 金牛宮の扉 | Tojiro? Kingyūkyū no Tobira | Schließen? Taurus’ Tor | |- | 34 | | 裁きの剣 | Sabaki no Ken | Richtendes Schwert | |- | 35 | | 勝手にしやがれ!! | Katte ni shiyagare!! | Tu was du willst!! | |- | 36 | | ウル | colspan="2" | Ull | |- | 37 | | 青い鳥 | Aoi tori | Blauer Vogel | |- | 38 | | 永遠の魔法 | Eien no Mahō | Permanenter Zauber | |- | 39 | | 真実は悲しき氷の刃 | Shinjitsu wa Kanashiki Kōri no Yaiba | Die Eisklinge der tragischen Realität | |} Band 6 |- | 40 | | ガルナ島 最終決戦 | Garuna-tō Saishū Kessen | Garuna-Insel, finale Entscheidungsschlacht | |- | 41 | | 悪魔のおたけび | Akuma no Otakebi | Teuflischer Kampfruf | |- | 42 | | 時のアーク | Toki no Arc | Das Ende des Handlungsbogens | |- | 43 | colspan=2 | BURST | Ausbruch | |- | 44 | | 村人の秘密 | Murabito no Himitsu | Das Geheimnis der Dorfbewohner | |- | 45 | | 届け あの空に | Todoke ano Sora ni | Begib dich dort hin, in den Himmel | |- | 46 | | 涙 | Namida | Träne | |- | 47 | | 幽鬼の支配者 | Yūki no Shihaisha | Phantom Lord | |- | 48 | | 人間の法律 | Ningen no Hōritsu | Menschenrecht | |} Band 7 |- | 49 | | 月ニ叢雲 花ニ風 | Tsuki ni Murakumo, Hana ni Kaze | Alles hat ein EndeEine japanische Redewendung. Wörtlich etwa „Der Mond wird von Wolken verhangen, Blüten werden vom Wind weggetragen.“ | |- | 50 | | ルーシィ・ハートフィリア | colspan="2" lang="en" | Lucy Heartfilia | |- | 51 | | 巨影 | Kyohei | Großer Schatten | |- | 52 | | 15分 | Jūgofun | 15 Minuten; eine viertel Stunde | |- | 53 | | 激熱の戦い | Gekinetsu no Tatakai | Hitzige Schlacht | |- | 54 | | ファントム ＭｋⅡ | colspan="2" | Phantom MK IIMk steht für Mark, das für eine Entwicklungsstufe steht, vgl. Mark (designation) in der englischen Wikipedia. | |- | 55 | | その涙を見ない為に | Sono Namida wo Minai Tame ni | Niemand sieht die Tränen | |- | 56 | | 雨の中に咲く華 | Ame no Naka ni saku Hana | Eine Blume blüht im Regen | |} Band 8 |- | 57 | | てるてる坊主 | Teru Teru Bōzu | SchönwetterpüppchenÜbersetzung nach bibiko.de/wadoku: Kinder basteln einfache Puppen aus Papier und hängen sie am Fenster oder Vordach auf, um schönes Wetter herbeizubeschwören. | |- | 58 | | 上には上がいる | Ue ni wa ue ga iru | Es ist immer jemand besser | |- | 59 | colspan="2" | INSPIRE] | Inspiration | |- | 60 | | 炎の翼 | Honō no Tsubasa | Flügel aus Feuer | |- | 61 | | 二人の滅竜魔導士, | Futari no Dragonslayer | Die zwei Drachentöter | |- | 62 | | 妖精の堕ちる時 | Yōsei no Ochiru toki | Wenn die Fee fällt | |- | 63 | | これで　おあいこな | Kore de Oaiko na | Jetzt sind wir gleich | |- | 64 | | 一番のギルド | Ichiban no Guild | Die beste Gilde | |- | 65 | | フェアリーロウ | colspan="2" | Fairylaw | |} Band 9 |- | 66 | | 同志 | Dōshi | Kameraden | |- | 67 | | あたしの決意 | Atashi no Ketsui | Mein Entschluss | |- | 68 | | さよなら | Sayonara | Auf Wiedersehen | |- | 69 | colspan="2" | NEXT GENERATION | Nächste Generation | |- | 70 | | フレデリックとヤンデリカ | colspan=2 | Frederick und Yanderica | |- | 71 | | 鳳仙花の夜 | Hōsenka no Yoru | | |- | 72 | | 空に戻れない星 | Sora ni modorenai Hoshi | Der einsame Stern kann nicht in den Himmel zurück | |- | 73 | | 781年・青い天馬 | 781-nen Blue Pegasus | Jahr 781, Blue Pegasus | |- | 74 | | 星霊王 | Seirei-Ō | Der himmlischen Geister-König | |} Band 10 |- | 75 | | 胡蝶の夢 | Kochō no Yume | Des Schmetterlings Traum | |- | 76 | | 楽園の塔 | Rakuen no Tō | Der Paradiesturm | |- | 77 | | ジェラール | colspan="2" | GérardAuch als Jirard usw. im Netz zu finden. | |- | 78 | | その先の楽園 | Sono saki no Rakuen | Und danach das Paradies | |- | 79 | | ジークレインの決断 | Sieglein no Ketsudan | Siegleins Entscheidung | |- | 80 | | ジャンヌ・ダルク | Jeanne d’Arc | |- | 81 | | 闇の声 | Yami no Koe | Finstere Stimme | |- | 82 | | 月に吠える | Tsuki ni hoeru | Heule den Mond an | |} Band 11 |- | 83 | colspan="2" lang="en" | FIND THE WAY | Finde den Weg | |- | 84 | | ナツネコFight!! | Natsuneko Fight!! | Kämpfe Natsu-Kätzchen!! | |- | 85 | | 楽園ゲーム | Rakuen Game | Paradiesspiel | |- | 86 | | ロック・オブ・サキュバス | Rock of Succubus | Rock des Sukkubus | |- | 87 | | ルーシィVS.ジュビア | Lucy VS. Juvia | Lucy gegen Juvia | |- | 88 | | ナツ､ エサになる｡ | Natsu, Esa ni naru. | Natsu dient als Beute. | |- | 89 | | 心の鎧 | Kokoro no Yoroi | Rüstung des Herzens | |- | 90 | | 斑鳩 | colspan="2" | IkarugaJapanischer Name für den Japanischer Kernbeißer (lat. Coccothraustes personatu) | |- | 91 | | 女一匹､ 決意の装束 | Onna ippiki, Ketsui no Shōzoku | Eine einzelne Frau, ein Gewand der Entscheidung | |} Band 12 |- | 92 | | 運命 | Destiny | Schicksal | |- | 93 | | 聖なる光に祈りを | Seinaru Hikari ni Inori wo | Ein Gebet an das heilige Licht | |- | 94 | | ひとりの人 | Hitori no Hito | Ein einzelner Mensch | |- | 95 | | 眠れる塔の女騎士 | Nemureru-tō no Ohime-sama | Die schlafende Prinzessin des Turms | |- | 96 | | 流星 | colspan="2" | Meteor | |- | 97 | | 命の盾 | Inochi no Tate | Lebender Schild | |- | 98 | | ドラゴンフォース | Dragonforce | Die Macht eines Drachen | |- | 99 | | 妖精女王､ 散る | Titania, chiru | Titania löst sich aufwörtliche Übersetzung | |- | 100 | | 明日へ | Ashita e | Ins Morgen | |} Anmerkungen Externe Weblinks * Liste der Fairy-Tail-Kapitel in der englischen Wikipedia.